The conventional backup-type power supply system generally includes a plurality of power supply modules formed in a N+1 architecture. Takes 1+1 architecture as an example, it includes two power supply modules. It means that it allows malfunction occurred to one power supply module while another power supply module still maintains normal supply of power. In such a backup-type power supply system the power supply modules share a common structure. In other words, a plurality of power supply modules share a common chassis and a controlling power integration back panel. In practice, if a higher safety power factor is not considered (such as the power consumption at the rear end electronic device is lower), a real power supply module and a dummy power supply module could commonly share a same structure. For instance, on the 1+1 architecture, only one real power supply module is installed, while a dummy power supply module is installed on another space. The dummy power supply module usually cannot supply power. Due to the constraint of installation space, the dummy power supply module generally has a specification, dimension and profile same as the real power supply module. But it has a cooling air fan installed inside to avoid affecting the airflow, vibration and mechanical strength of the entire structure. Its power comes from the real power supply module through electrically connecting to a power integration back panel. Moreover, as the power supply module has to equip with safety self-inspection function, after the dummy power supply module is connected to the power integration back panel, it also can output a Power Good (PG) signal.
In the condition in which the dummy power supply module and the real power supply module are used in a mixed manner, if malfunction occurs to either the dummy power supply module or the real power supply module, the controlling power integration back panel usually will generate a unusual alarm signal. But due to the dummy power supply module and the real power supply module are connected to the back panel through a connector of a standard specification (or a common panel), the monitor people at the remote end cannot distinguish from the alarm signal whether the malfunction occurs to the real power supply module or the dummy power supply module unless they actually go to where the backup-type power supply system is installed to do onsite inspection. Hence to the monitor people at the remote site who have to monitor many backup-type power supply systems, they cannot immediately confirm the safety factor of the backup-type power supply systems. This seriously affects risk management capability.